


Barriers

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [21]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt the tingle in the air, on Eden Prime, a tangible taste of eezo filled her mouth and burned her nostrils, making her scrunch up her nose to avoid a sneeze. She felt the prickle of energy crawl up her spine as the lieutenant took her six and fired a shot to terminate the geth drones still hovering in their path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

 

Shepard knew about biotics. She heard the rumours, studied them when she could and even had one on her current crew. But, Shepard had never _seen_  a biotic in action before. 

She felt the tingle in the air, on Eden Prime, a tangible taste of eezo filled her mouth and burned her nostrils, making her scrunch up her nose to avoid a sneeze. She felt the prickle of energy crawl up her spine as the lieutenant took her six and fired a shot to terminate the geth drones still hovering in their path. 

For the first time, Shepard stood before an unknown and she was speechless. Her lieutenant remained not far from her, gun drawn to attention  as she checked their fallen comrade. She saw him remove his helmet and wipe at his brow, full biotic fire wisps flaring around him and she couldn’t help but stare. 

He shimmered like water, waves of power rippling across the skin and over his gear, his brown eyes now bright blue as he scanned the horizon. A million questions burned at her tongue - did it hurt? How did he activate it? Why was it blue? How did he manage to power up such a barrier? Did his skin tingle like hers when the biotics enveloped him?

Shepard  _knew_  about biotics, she  _heard_  the rumours but as the lieutenant turned to her and caught her staring, she realised she knew nothing _about_  biotics. 

“Commander?”

She swallowed, his eyes narrowed when she looked away and suddenly she knew she had tripped over something she couldn’t escape. 


End file.
